


The One Where Everybody Finds Out

by texadian



Series: Sherlolly Chats [33]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Chats, Dialogue, F/M, Friends AU, Original Character(s), Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-16 22:57:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4643157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/texadian/pseuds/texadian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"They don't know that we know that they know." Mary seduces Sherlock to get him to crack about sleeping with Molly. A Friends inspired Sherlolly chat of The One Where Everybody Finds out.</p>
<p>(Part of a series of dialogue fics uploaded 2 months after their original Tumblr posting).</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One Where Everybody Finds Out

**Author's Note:**

> Posted June, 2015.

Sherlock: *strained* You look good.  
  
Mary: *dancing awkwardly in front of him* You know, you say things like that, it makes me wanna rip that house coat, right off.  
  
Sherlock: *stumbling* Well, why don't we move this out of the kitchen?  
  
Mary: *stops suddenly* Really?  
  
Sherlock: Oh, *with one brow raised* do you not want to?  
  
Mary: No. No. I just, *looking around* first I want to take off all my clothes and have you rub lotion on me.  
  
Sherlock: *trying not to choke; rather forced* Well that would be nice... I'll go get the lotion. *runs to the bathroom* This is totally out of hand, she wants me to rub lotion on her. I don't even have lotion!  
  
Molly: She's bluffing!  
  
Sherlock: She's not backing down. This is Mary we're talking bout about here.  
  
Molly: *hands him a bottle from the shower* You go back out there and seduce her till she cracks!  
  
Sherlock: Hold up... Did you move my shower moulds?  
  
Molly: *pushes him out of the bathroom*  
  
Mary: *by the front door*  
  
Sherlock: Oh, you're going?  
  
Mary: *turns to reveal her jumper unbuttoned* Not without you... Lover.  
  
Sherlock: Well, come here. I'm very pleased we are going to be having all the sex.  
  
Mary: You should be. I'm very bendy.  
  
Sherlock: *diverts his eyes; unsteady*  
  
Mary: I'm going to kiss you now. *puts hands over his waist*  
  
Sherlock: Not if I kiss you first... *puts a single hand on her shoulder*  
  
Mary: Well there's nothing left to do but kiss.  
  
Sherlock: *frowning intensely*  
  
Mary: Here it comes. *starts to kiss him*  
  
Sherlock: *jumps back, freaking out* Alright! Alright! You win. I can't have sex with you!  
  
Mary: And why not?  
  
Sherlock: Because I'm in love with Molly!  
  
Mary: You're what?  
  
John: *enters from the hallway door*  
  
Molly: *comes out from the bathroom*  
  
Sherlock: Love her! That's right, I love her! I. Love. Her.  
  
Molly: *beaming*  
  
Sherlock: I love you, Molly.  
  
Molly: I love you too, Sherlock. *latches her arms over his shoulders and pulls him down for a long kiss*  
  
Mary: I thought you guys were doing it. I didn't know you were in love.  
  
John: *with a content smile* Alrighty then.  
  
Sherlock: *tight lipped* And hats off to Mary. Quite the competitor. *shakes her hand* And may I say, your jumper is still open.  
  
Mary: Oh, shite.  
  
John: Well that's it. Everybody knows!  
  
Molly: Well Anderson doesn't.  
  
Sherlock: And we'd like it to stay that way.  
  
John: *eyes wide; looks between the three*  
  
Molly: *arms around Sherlock; shrugs*  
  
John: For the love of God! *throws hands up and leaves*  
  
Mary: *chuckles* Why Anderson?  
  
Sherlock: *smirks* I don't know.


End file.
